


little birdy

by Redbird34



Category: Batman (Comics), Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, First Time, French Kissing, M/M, Missionary Position, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slightly Out Of Character, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Why Did I Write This?, beastboy is kind mean but not really, belittling kink, but not really, damian wayne enjoys being belittled, sorta mind breaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 08:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redbird34/pseuds/Redbird34
Summary: after beastboy catches damian eyeing his man bits he decided to have a little fun with him in the shower after training and he discovers something interesting about the boy wonder
Relationships: Garfield Logan/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 46





	little birdy

Damain Wayne had been a member of the Teen Titans for no more than 3 days and he was already hopelessly in love with beast boy… he could never allow him to know that.

He thought about beast boy all the time he couldn't stop fantasizing about him his cute face and his perfect body not to thin and not too muscular.   
The 13-year-old Damian was oozing with hormones and he found training amazing as he got to see the 15-year-old beast boy training and sweating. Damian, however, was not "out of the closet" and he kept those feelings to himself until one day during training Damian found that beast boy wasn't there  
Damian wondered where his crush was until a green elephant runs in yelling 

Sorry I overslept 

Damian scuffed at Garfield for no reason but to keep his act but as they finished training something surprise Damian

Beast boy had shapeshifted back to normal and he was naked It took everything in damian to not blush or even show a reaction but that didn't stop him from staring at the boy

As he feasted upon beast boy’s naked body he marveled at his uncut green 4inch limp cock in all its glory before beast boy covered it up with his hands. Damain wasn’t listening to what ever beast boy was saying as he was trying to hide his raging hard-on quite obviously pulling on his pants trying to look away from gar.

As Garfield finally finished putting his close he saw damain with a quite obvious boner and even more obviously looking at his crouch. He chuckled to himself “so the brat likes what he sees… think ill give him a taste later”

As damian realized that his Bonner was not going away he excused himself to the showers while the others continued training as damain walked into the locker room he closed and locked the door behind him he slid down the door and slid and sighed 

“Stupid stupid STUPID … i know better emotions are unnecessary feelings and only complicate things”. He looked down to see his raging hard-on forming a tent in his pants. “I have to deal with this”

____________________________________________________________________________

Garfield logan also known as beast boy huffed as he landed as his ass after being hit by a training bot. Ugh, damit he yelled as he slammed his hand onto the ground.

“Its ok gar… i think you’re done for today go hit the showers” Starfire told the boy.

As beast boy walked to the locker room he tried to open the door only for it be locked 

Huh, why is the door locked the last one to go in was… damian hehe he chuckled to himself

He shapeshifted into a bug and slipped in under the door and heard the showers running and he heard a moan. Garfield smiled as he knew damian was the only one in the showers

He got an idea and decided that damian had been a brat the entire time he was there and that someone had to put him into his place and now that beast boy knew that damian has a crush on him or at the very least wanted his dick

As the green boy stripped himself naked he looked into the shower and saw the naked 13-year-old sitting on the floor under the showerhead jerking off with his eyes closed damian was moaning and grunting as he jerked his hard little 4-inch prick.

Beast boy smiled as he began to jerk off his now hard 5and half inch dick at the sight

Damian moaned “Garfield… yes more pleas give me more gar”

“That can be arranged,” Garfield said as he jammed his cock down damian open mouth 

Damian eyes shot open in shock was this happening or was it in his head was all he could think about while focusing on not gaging 

“Dam damian your mouth feels great and it looks even better warped around my cock”

As he continued to ram his cock down damian throat he moaned at the tight little throat kept tightened around his dick.

“What the matter damian no sligh remark no witty comeback, not even a tt … funny i think i found a way to shut you up.

Damian looked up at Garfield his eyes full of hate.

“Aww what’s the madder damian are you mad do you not like this because you’re eyes tell me that but you haven’t fought me at all you haven’t tried to get hell you’re still jerking off”

Damian stopped jerking off he was so lost in gars dick that he didn’t fully realize what he was doing he pushed of gar dick coughing as the dick slid out his mouth 

Damian looked down to the floor not saying a word still naked and hard. Garfield’s smirk went away as he realized he may have gone too far 

“Um….d damian are you um o...ok,” he said while placing his head on damain shoulder 

Um gar *_*** y*u *****e ******” damain mumbled something under his breath 

What was that damian the naked green boy responded

“Um gar could you … could you do” he stopped and took a big gulp and a deep breath “Garfield could you do more thing like that to me”

Garfield took a step back when he heard damian say that. Then he smiled “so the boy wonder likes to be put down then, guess i can go nuts then,” he thought to himself 

He pushed damain onto his back and smiled down at him 

“All right little birdy,” he said while looking at his dick “or should i say tiny bird” he kneeled in front of damian and flicked his cock 

“Tell me damian do you want me to play with your tiny birdy”

Y..yes

Gar smiled and wrapped his hand around damain 4-inch pole only to hear damian gasp at the feeling of the green hand around his dick.

Gar i want i … i want more 

Beast boy smiled as he began to jerk off damian faster and faster he smiled as he heard Damian’s moan and whimper as he played with damains uncircumcised dick he went down and licked it from the base all the way to the top and engulfed it into his mouth and damian yelled right there as he jized into gars mouth. Damain shot out 2 watery squirts into his mouth

Garfield pulled off the dick and looked at damian as the boy wonder lied on his back his arm covering his face not barely hiding his blushing face as he huffed for air

Damain felt Garfield lift his legs and wonder what he was up too. When he moved his arm away from his face he saw Garfield bend over and he felt something on his whole… it was beast boys mouth then he felt something eales gar shot the cum that was in his mouth into damain he felt strange and wonderful to damian to feel something going into his ass

Gar pulled of Damian’s hole and inserted a finger that slid in rather easily 

“You like that little birdy.”

Yes, i… i do

He slid his finger in and out of dami and inserted the 2nd finger and did the same until he felt damain whole was stretched out enough put when he tried to add a 3rd finger he just could get it in damain yelped with pain as he was to dry already

Beast boy smiled as he shapeshifted into a great dane and went down on Damian’s whole and began licking at his whole and even inserted his tongue into the whole =. Damian was quite surprised at whole good it felt and he likes the feeling of an animal doing something to him

As the dog kept on licking and lubing up damains whole he notices that damian was hard again he pulled out and shapeshifted back to normal and spoke

“All right BOY wonder i think that’s enough prep time its time you learn your place … get on all 4s like the bitch i know you are”.

Damian complied rather quickly as he got on his hand and knees raising his ass to gar

“Humm maybe i don’t need to put you in your place you seem to know it already. Spread your cheeks for me i wanna see my prizes whole”

Again damain did as told letting his face hit the floor and showing his whole to gar. the green boy smiled as he lined up his rod with Damian’s whole “time to claim my prize”

As he pushed into dami his head got in and damian winced at the pain but it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle he liked it. As madder of fact damian didn’t know what he had become he was this whiny begging shell of himself his pride and ego where gone he wanted to be belittled and he wanted t to be tamed it went against everything he ever knew he was an al Ghul and alpha dog, not someone’s bitch... so why did he love it so much

He moaned as he felt more of the dick move into him

“Dam damian even with all the stretching your still tight its ok ill fix that real soon”.

Gar slid almost all the way out and then slammed his cock all the way into damian causing damian to yell as his ass whole expanded to fit the green cock 

“ahhhh t..that hurt” damian spoke as his ass began to burn 

“You gonna like what im gonna give you. You got it damian because i know you love this” Garfield said as he grabbed damain still hard cock. As beasyboy cock sat in damian he rested for a bit as Damian’s ass loosened around his cock he began to move in and out of damian getting a nice pace he moaned as damian ass ate his cock.

“Dam damian you ass feel ...so … GREAT” he said as he was pumping in and out of Damian’s3  
Ass, as dami moaned with every thrust damian, felt himself losing himself as he got his ass full and he loved it he was helpless completely vulnerable his face was flat against the floor his hands just hanging off his side 

Damian decided to let go and began to jerk off enjoying the pounding his ass was getting he began to moan and ask gar for more

“What’s this little boy wonder is jerking off to an ass fucken. No, no little birdy your not allowed to jerk off your gonna cum with only my cock got it!”.

Damian disappointedly let go fo his now twitching begging for more. As beastboy kept fucken Damian’s ass he decided to switch things up as he slid out of dami. Damian upset tat he stoped

“W..w...why did you stop” damain asked

“Get on your back and spread your legs i wanna see your face while i fuck you”

Again damian did as told without a bit of hesitance like a good little puppy he got on his back showing his stomach and very hard dick with was begging for attention he let his leag spread exposing his still lose hole to beastboy 

“Good birdy” was all beastboy said as he got in front of him and rammed his cock back inside damian as damian yelped and his cock twitched. gar moaned in pleasure having a better angle to fuck damian now

“Damian i see your cock is begging me for more… well if you can even call the little thing a cock”

Damian was blushing his face flush as he kept his eyes closed as to not look gar in the eyes trying to hide his embracement. 

“Open your eyes damian … look at me while i fuck you silly”

Damian again did as told and open his eyes and saw the smuggest look on gars face and damian loved it he felt so small he felt weak he felt amazing 

As beastboy fucked damain ass he began to hit damains prostate and damian lost any shrivel of self-control he had left and he began to moan and gasp for more he was begging and wanted more  
“Gar gar i i want more pleas I… i need more .ill be your little birdy ill be your bitch ill be yours just give me more.”

And with that beastboy went into overdrive and began to fuck the living daylights out of damain he slammed his prostate and made damian yell as damian was at his limit and erupted damian little cock shot 3 shots of cum one landing on his face one on his chest and one of his hairless base.

With the sight of this gar also cam he shot 5 power shots of cum into Damian’s ass as beastboy un unloaded all his jiz into damian he fell on top of him and as he pulled out his dick all the jiz slipped out of dami and he felt empty without the dick in him. Damina looked into gars eyes and gar kissed damian and his tongue invaded his mouth beastboy explored every inch or damian mouth before he pulled off and spoke

“Who do you belong too little birdy”

Damian looked in gars eyes and he responded red in the face he whispered

“Im yours”

**Author's Note:**

> fell free to contact me at redbird4ever34@gmail.com with any questions comments concerns or ideas and requests


End file.
